


The Beginning

by TacoTaker



Series: C&KHOPH [1]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon), Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Fun, Gen, M/M, Male Character of Color, Monsters, Multi, Other, Racism, Relationship(s), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTaker/pseuds/TacoTaker
Summary: This is a Fic for Joe over on Twitter for his Mao Mao/Craig of the Creek AU before this starts let's set a few records straight ok?Q: is there anything Badgermao?--A: Yes but I guess in this case Crelclops? I love Badgermao with all of my heartQ: Who's gonna be the King?--A: Eliza as Snugglemane because that thing works pretty wellQ: who could be Tanya?--A: not really sure yet I might go with Wildernessa but of course she's gonna have to bully CraigQ: will this be like rewriting the Episodes?--A: Pretty much but it will have a few additional touchesQ: There's a tag for Racism who's going to be facing it?--A; predominantly Craig for the story it's like normal CotC but of course it's going to be sprinkled in for them as kids we're going to start off with them meeting and thennnn go into them as adults for the Second Part and of course it will be more fantasy-based just like Mao MaoQ: in the case of Kelsey's parents is he mum alive for this?--A: Actually yes that will play a big part in the story later on
Series: C&KHOPH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

We start off in years past very long ago, Kelsey age 6 was new to the world of the Creek there were so many types of kids to meet, Her parents we're very busy off on some adventure Plus Her Babysitter was absolutely passed out on the couch incoherently mumbling at times basically just letting her walk out the door unsupervised...

She heard a bit of commotion coming from a few feet away so she took out her wooden sword and decided to help out who was ever in trouble it was Craig! He was being bullied by a few older kids just then Kelsey came to the Rescue "Hey you better leave him alone!" She said charging at them...

The Bully's quickly scurried off. Craig's arm was slightly bruised, She went over to go check on him to make sure he was ok "Hey are you ok?" She looked at him a bit concerned "Yeah those kids we're just picking on me again" Craig was the only Black kid on town so he was usually pick on. Luckily for him a lot more would move on in later but we'll get there when we get there...

She helped him up and He gave her a big ol' smile "So what's your name?" He asked ,"The names Kelsey soon to be legendary warrior and hero of legend!" He looked at her "Well I'm Craig and I have have a eyepatch" They smiled at each other "So how long have you been going here?" She asked "for about a few days, I was given the nickname Craig of The Creek by my Mom" He replied...

"Well then what are we waiting for why not explore this place? And uhhh that stump well be our base of operations" She said confidently "Alright I also think we should start mapping this place I have some craft paper that my Grandma gave me it can be used for a map" he quickly took out two piece of paper from his pocket and some crayons...

As They explored they came across all kinds of kids and new things but came across one of the most important places of all Elder Rock but they couldn't be bothered checking on what's inside not knowing they would need them later, they loved exploring the creek it was so fascinating to them...

As days pasted and more and more of the creek got mapped they did have a few questions about the place it's self like 'who established the creek?' or 'what is with all of the mysterious signs?' they didn't know for now and they really didn't care they just loved exploring together both finally having a friend...

When the time came She parted ways with Him for the day but didn't worry because She knew 'She'll see him tomorrow at the Creek' even though it was time for bed there was no worry of not seeing her friend Tomorrow at The Creek... Little did they know they would stick together for years growing and changing everyday becoming better people and helping out eachother...

Now we see them years later on the Aerocycle flying around not before they crash into the Ruby Pure Heart this is where our story truthfully begins Kelsey along with Craigyboi swore to protect the place Little did they know that they would make a new friend to help them on this adventure, His name? John Paul a little 5 year old boy who lived with his Mom...

Now you might be asking what did they do to the Ruby? You'll find that out next time when I bother to update this...


End file.
